Girlfriend
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: Tis Jam! oneshot. Songfic, "Girlfried" by Avril Lavigne. Please R&R. Enjoy...xx


Girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like your girlfriend

No Way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Its Monday morning, I decided to walk to work today. It's sunny and the morning warmth was too good to pass up. As I walk towards the station, I look back for cars before I cross. I stop so the car can pull round. It's a black Audi, as I begin to walk in now, through the yard; I see who is in the car. Well in the passenger seat anyway, it's Jo. Dam she is fine, did I just think that?

Err and she is with Tess, and she aint so fine! I hate her! I really do, it's not like to be like this, and no it's not jealousy!

Jo deserves so much better than Tess, really she does. She deserves me. I see Jo go to kiss Tess goodbye. Tess leans back, bit weird isn't it? No kiss? Jo gets out. Tess turns the car around and leaves.

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No Way, no way

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

I wait in the yard, just being polite, for Jo so we can walk into together. She gives me such a warming smile. Oh I love her smile, it makes me smile too. Oh and as she looks into my eyes, and I love the smell of her perfume, oh I just can't get enough of her!

I think about you all the time your so addictive

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

If only I could tell Jo, and I would but I can't. No such word as cant Samantha! But I do have a reason, and that reason Tess. Jo's been on my mind so much lately, if only she could see, and knew how I feel.

Don't pretend I think you know im dam precious

And hell yeah im the mother fucking princess

I can tell ya like we do and you know im right

We head for the canteen, coffee it is. The sound of chaos comes from around the corner, Jo pulls me in, out of the way, as some of uniform rush past us urgently.

Her arms holding me so close to her. Is it me or do we fit so perfectly together?. Her hands on mine, I don't want her to let go. Uniform passes and her phone rings. She had to let go, dam her phone... "Hello, Tess?"... And dam Tess!

I sigh, arms folded, as I lean back against the wall and wait. Jo's body language isn't all that, she seems so anxious. She's walking back and forth, biting her nail, holding her head and frowning.

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

She ends the call with a sigh, of relieve? As I lift myself up from the wall I give her a smile and ask... "You okay?" She gives me a nod back with a smile on her face. And I guess it's off to the canteen we go...

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like you girlfriend

No Way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

We got our coffees and made our way up to C.I.D. As we hang up our jackets, work begins. Into my office I went, and off to her desk she goes. My office is perfect for looking into C.I.D and yes I can see Jo at her desk.

I go into a filling cabinet, am I being watched? As I look up, I see Jo quickly look the other way. Oh she's got her eye on me, I like that thought. I look down again and smile to myself, she makes me so happy, but she could make me happier. I lean a little further forward, may as well giver something a little extra to look at...

I can see the way; I can see the way you look at me

And even when you look away, I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

She comes to my office, talking me about a case that we worked on together last week. Informing me on how it all went on with the CPS and in court. As she sits opposite me I go into a daydream...

So come over here and tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

Whoa... and back to reality as she leaves...don't go! Wow that was a good day dream. Its was goodbye to Tess and hello to our relationship. Tess had gone forever and ever...and who am I kidding. As I see Jo at her desk, I sigh. Why can't she see that she can do so much better...

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

At last it's the end of the day, And Jo has invited me to join her and the team at seven bells for a drink, and I wonder if Tess will be there? Well I thought we would at least leave together but Nooooooooo, she's out like lightning on the phone, AGAIN! Bets its bloody Tess, for god sake!

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like you girlfriend

No Way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

Two hours later and im sitting in seven bells, where the hell is Jo?!

You have reached the O2 voicemail messaging service for...

For fuck sake!, that's like the ten billionth time I have called her in the past two hours. Oh god and there goes Stevie up on the pub mike singing love machine by Girls Aloud.

"Jo!" she enters the pub, finally! She looks so much happier, yet I can see a tear in her eye, her gorgeous bluey crystal eyes. I give her a hug, taking her hand in my own; we go up to the bar. I order her a drink, as the barmaid gets it, I ask...

"So you okay then?, ive been calling you", she nods then replys...

"Yeah im sorry about all that, it was Tess..." i knew it! "We're finished, just had to sort it all out really, but im fine, infact relieved"

Yes! Yes! Yes! Okay okay I know it's not nice to finish things with a loved one, pft! Yeah right, loved one! Who were we kidding!? Ive got Jo, finally we can be together, I am so glad she saw Tess, for who she really was, two faced lying cow!!

In a second your be wrapped around my finger

Coz I can, coz I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid what the hell where you thinking

We chatted and finished our drinks. We get on so well, as she took the empty glasses up to the bar I decide to take things outside. Stevies singing is a put off anyway, let alone expressing how you feel to someone, with her in the background.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure"

Okay so here we go, deep breathes now Samantha, come on, keep yourself together...

In a second your be wrapped around my finger

Coz I can, coz I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid what the hell where you thinking

It's still light, though as the sun is setting, Jo looks even more beautiful. Okay this is it, it's now or never Sam. We walk to the garden of the pub, no one else is around, and it's perfect. She sits on the part of the table where you would put your glass.

Running my hands through my hair, I begin...

"So um, what I wanted, no what I need, well yeah, but want to really, is that well, um, well you know, I, um, so yeah"

Well that went well! Jo laughed my one chance to tell her and I fuck it right up. I sigh, inwardly kicking myself. She takes my hand, what the?

She pulls me closer to her, this intimate proximity, oh it's so good.

"I know"

She said I know, but she knows what? She knows, she knows?

Oh heaven! She knows!

She looked deep into my eyes, my dream, and now reality. As she held me close, oh yeah!

We kissed, and it was so good, she was an amazing kisser so worth waiting for. So now I had to explain a few things...

Hey, hey, you, you

I don't like you girlfriend

No Way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey, hey, you, you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

No it's not a secret

Hey, hey, you, you

I want to be your girlfriend

I told her the truth, how I felt about Tess, and how I felt about her. And she totally understood. We kissed again, dam she is good!

She took my hands into her own, her arm round me, and we began to walk to the car park.

"So mine?" Jo spoke and winked, god I am so turned on right now, I can't wait to get her home.

HEY, HEY!

Phew, another fic typed and complete

Let me know what you think...


End file.
